Perfect Two
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: This is HikaruxReader story, I had it on my mind so I hope you like it Summary on inside
1. Chapter 1

Note: You've been dating Hikaru for 3 years and you recently had to move to Munich Germany for business reasons. And you kept the long distance relationship. And you and the twins are seniors in highschool

You we're laying on your bed with your (h/c) hair in your face, when you felt a buzz in your front pocket. You grabbed the phone hoping it would be Hikaru.

You looked to see it was a message from your boy and it read.

_Hey go to this website, ... There is something I want you to see_

You pulled your laptop from under your bed and went to the website. You saw it was a 24 hour live stream of the entire host club.

"Hey guys, this is a live-stream charity so we can afford for all of us to go see our former Hostess, F/N" Kaoru said.

"We don't want to use our parents money to get the tickets so.." Tamaki said.

"We decided to host a charity live stream, hopefully our Hostess is watching." Kyoya smiled. It was the first time you'd ever seen him do that.

"We'll be singing, doing crazy stuff for a whole 24 hours. F/N I hope your watching" your boyfriend walked back towards the other boys.

After 6 hours of watching the boys did confessions.

Honey-senpai went first "Well when I first met F/N I thought she was wierd she had steaks of f/c in her hair. She had her nose pierced but eventually I came to see her as my best friend."

Then Takashi spoke, "Well F/N was different but a good different. I just didn't think different enough to date this guy" he nudged Hikaru's shoulder jokingly.

Kaoru then confessed, "Well I used to have a crush on F/N but Hikaru liked her so I let him go after her, but now I think of her as a little sister. And maybe one day she will be." He smiled and passed the mic to Tamaki.

"F/N was our first hostess when she came to Ouran, for 3 years she was the best hostess until she had to leave. That broke my heart but I kept in touch with her. She was like a daughter to me," Kyoya was next.

"F/N is really smart she never asked for help on anything, I sometimes went to her for help. I thought her as a daughter as well, and I hope Hikaru and her have an amazing future together."

Hikaru was last, "Well I absolutely love F/N, she beautiful, funny, smart, and everything I could ever want. So F/N if you're watching," he made a heart with his hands, "I love you."

You started to cry, your best friends and boyfriend halfway across the world. You decided to fly there, hopefully you'd get there in time.

On the plane you were sitting first class, thanks to Mommy, and you continued watching the live stream. After the 12 hour flight you reached Japan and went to your Uncle Ranka's house. Inside was Haruhi finishing a report on a book.

"Haruhi, F/N is here," your cousin turned and ran to you. She hugged you until she couldn't breathe anymore. "What are you doing here," she asked.

"Haruhi, I wanted to be here with my best friends and my boyfriend," she understood an brought me to the Hitachiin estate via Taxi.

I knocked on the door and a maid answered it, "Miss L/N, Master Hikaru will be very happy to see you."

"Don't let the boys know I'm here, it's a surprise." I whispered.

The maid led me and Haruhi upstairs to the twins bedroom where the live stream was.

I peaked in to see Hikaru was holding a guitar, Tamaki was by a piano and Honey-senapi was holding a tambourine.

"This is a song that she sang to me once and now I wanna sing it back," Tamaki and Hikaru started to play started to play

(Song, Auburn- Perfect Two Boy version extended)

_I can be the peanut butter to your jelly_

_I can be the butterflies you feel in your belly_

_I can be the captain and you can be the first mate_

_I always get a chill when i think of our first date_

It was a song you had sung on your YouTube channel for him. He just reverse it so it was in his POV

_I can be the hero you can be the sidekick_

_I can be the tear that you cry if we ever splt_

_I can be the rain from a cloud when it's stormin' _

_Or I can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

You started to cry, and so did your cousin.

_Don't know if i could ever be_

_Without you cause girl you complete me_

_In time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

You started to remember evertything you'd done together. From your first kiss, to the last time you went to a movie together. You loved him with all your heart.

_Cause you the apple to my pie_

_Your the straw to my berry_

_Your the music to my life_

_And your the one I wanna marry_

The way he said marry, you thought he was serious. That he wanted to marry you.

_Cause your the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

You placed your hand over your mouth to keep them from hearing you.

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

You start to sing along with him quietly.

_I can the prince and you can be the princess_

_I can be the sweet tooth, you can be the dentist_

_I can be the shoes and you can be the laces_

_This'll be a love that'll last for the ages_

You were beyond tears at this point, Hikaru loved you so much that her was willing to show the entire world.

_I can be the vodka and you can be the chaser_

_I can be the pencil and you can be the paper_

_I can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But i don't care as long as we're together. _

Then Honey-senpai saw you and you place a finger on your lips telling him to be quiet. He pulled you out quietly and Hikaru, and Tamaki didn't notice.

_Don't know if i could ever be_

_Without you cause girl you complete me_

_I know in time that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

Kaoru hugged you and so did Kyoya and Mori-senpai.

_Cause you the apple to my pie_

_Your the straw to my berry_

_Your the music to my life_

_And your the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

You sit down on a chair next to Mori and Honey runs over to play his tambourine.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya'_

_And you know that I think about ya'_

_You know I can't live without ya'_

_No_

You we're now smiling from ear to ear.

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe just in a while_

_I can see you walk down the aisle_

WHAT, he actually wanted to marry you. You were waiting for him to ask.

_Cause you the apple to my pie_

_Your the straw to my berry_

_Your the music to my life_

_And you're the one I'm gonna marry_

_Cause your the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you_

_You take the both of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

You stand up and wipe the tears from you're cheeks. And subtly sing with him.

_Me and you are _

_Me and you are_

Me_ and you are the perfect two_

_Me and you are _

_Me and you are_

_Me and you are the perfect two_

He kept playing and finished the song and the pulled out a small black box.

"F/N if you're watching, Will you marry me?" he was on one knee facing the camera.

You finally speak up, "Yes Hikaru" he turns and and his eyes are as wide as the earth.

He set the guitar down and hugs you. You wrap your arms around his neck and he kisses you passionately.

He then takes the ring out of the box and slips it on your finger.

Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Kaoru are cheering and congratulating you two.

You then whisper in his ear, "Hikaru, we are the perfect two."

**So i had this story on my mind and I wanted to share it with you guys I hope you like it! ^,^ Bai!**


	2. You choose

**Sorry this isn't a chapter I just wanted to know of you wanted more to this or if you wanted other host members let me know**

**Bai! ?**


	3. NEW POLL

**There is a new poll up on my profile of what kind of story I should do next go and vote. **

**Your choice may just win. Bai!**


End file.
